The present invention relates to cleaning implements and more particularly, to convenient cleaning devices for scrubbing or otherwise cleaning the top surface and groove on pop top cans.
Pop top cans are well known and widely used for the storage and consumption of soft drinks and other cold beverages. The popularity of the non-breakable air-tight can is due in part to its convenience as a means for storing and consuming small quantities of carbonated beverages. However, the cans often become contaminated with dirt and other debris during packaging, storage and transportation to retail outlets and vending machines where they are purchased by the consumer. The present design of these cans allows such contaminants to accumulate in a tight groove on the top of the can.
The tight groove on the top of pop top cans is not easily or conveniently cleaned. It is common for consumers to purchase beverages in pop top cans from convenience stores and vending machines and immediately consume the contents therefrom, ingesting portions of the contaminants. Attempts at cleaning the top of the can with a napkin, paper towel, portions of clothing or other cloth alone rarely produces adequate results and often leads to frustration.
Proper cleaning of the tight groove on the top of pop top cans requires a brush or utensil which is often not readily available to the consumer immediately after purchasing the can. Various types of brushes for cleaning cans are known in the prior art. However, none of the existing devices are convenient for everyday carrying and use by consumers.
Although existing can cleaning devices are suited for their intended use, none of these devices disclose an implement for convenient and expedient cleaning of the top surface and groove on pop top cans by consumers immediately after purchase of the can. Further, none of the existing devices offer a means for easy attachment of the device to a key ring or chain for convenient carrying or use. Additionally, existing devices must be cleaned after each use since they come into direct contact with the can during cleaning. None of the existing devices are intended for use with a moist towelette or similar material which can be made available to the consumer at places where pop top cans are purchased. Although packaged towelettes are known in the prior art, none are intended for use in cleaning the top surface and groove on pop top cans.